


Student

by Skeren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito tries to sort out how to handle the training of his female student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Student

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2015 on Plurk.

Obito took a breath, then shook his head on a long sigh. They'd been at this all morning, and it was... interesting learning how to handle the girl. Sure, they'd done plenty as a group over the last week, and his familiarity with the boys meant he could keep more of an eye on her while practice happened, but it wasn't really enough. No, this was their first one on one practice, and he was ashamed to admit that he wasn't entirely sure what to do with her. The potential was there.

The confidence just wasn't where it should be. 

It frustrated him, but he contained it, and he had decided to try something else about an hour ago. Obviously he couldn't help her with her hand to hand yet, if he could at all. He was no Hyuuga. He had his strengths though, and weapon skills were among them.

That she looked at him like he was a lunatic when he'd dragged her to a weapon store and told her to pick one was an understatement. That she'd been even more shocked when he praised her for grabbing one of the most outrageous, and infamous, weapon types in the store? Admittedly somewhat priceless.

Of course, now she had to learn how to use the thing, and that led them to how the afternoon was handling.

With a discouraged girl and a very determined sensei.

He was pretty sure she wanted nothing more than to throw the weapon down and get back to things she was more familiar with, but he wasn't about to let her give up and take the easy road. It wouldn't do her any favors. So he pretended he didn't notice, and instead lifted his kunai, flashing her a smirk as he gestured for her to come at him again.

"Show me the form I showed you."

It didn't work, much like the last three times it hadn't worked, as she nearly tripped herself up before even reaching him. Seeing she was getting more upset, he just hoped she didn't reflexively try to jyuuken him or something. 

"Okay, obviously not working sooo...." This time, he moved over, firmly leading her through the form. She was tense, incredibly so, but he'd expected that. He was just pleased that she seemed to relax into it to let him show her the form after a few seconds instead of going on the attack. "Okay?"

She nodded, and he stepped away, returning to his former position.

When he met her eyes, it was to once again gesture her toward him. "Now, try again."

When this time she actually made it to him and smiled over her success?

Totally worth the extra effort. 

Now he just had to figure out how to challenge his two idiots too.


End file.
